Tris Pedrad
by TrisMellarkHerondale
Summary: Modern day. Tris is Uriah s and Zeke s sister. She came back form a fancy school in England and now she is back at Chicago. She is going to meet the gang and go to the same school that her brothers. FourTris eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Maybe it's worse than others but I am going to do all I can to make it good. I´ll try to update everyday but I don't promise anything.****My story is about Tris, but in this case she is Zeke´s and Uriah´s sister. She went to a special fancy college in England and now she is back in Chicago.****She is going to the same school that her brothers and there she meets the whole gang. By the way I am Mexican so maybe I won't have good spelling. Anyway, see you Dauntless Cupcakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: Hola GUYS! I post the prologue. This is first chapter. LOVE YOU DAUNTLESS CUPCAKES!**

URIAH`S POV:

"EZEKIEL PEDRAD BRING YOUR FAT ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mom yells from the kitchen.

"COMING!" He yells back. One minute later he comes down.

"Finally" I whisper sarcastically but unfortunately he heard me and he punches my arm. We get into the car and mom starts driving to the airport. We arrive after 30 minutes we arrive. We go inside and start looking for mi sister. She went to a fancy school in England and finally came back. Tomorrow she will go to school with us and she will finally meet our friends. We only saw her through Skype but it`s not the same. I miss her. When we found her she was a tiny baby. She was outside our house with pink blankets around her small body in a basket. She was crying but when mom hold her she stopped. The basket had a letter. It said:

_Dear Mrs. Pedrad:_

_This is my baby. Unfortunately I can't keep her but I know you will love to take care of my baby. Her name is Beatrice. She is only 5 months old. Just take care of her. She is a good baby. I love her so much and I know you will too. Thanks for everything._

_Beatrice´s mom_

In that time my parents wanted another baby so she was perfect. We played with her like she was a boy and not a tiny girl. With the time she started calling us Zekey-bear and Uri-Poo. We love her so much and… My thoughts are interrupted when a small, blonde girl comes running toward us. When she is near us I realize it's her. She hugs us "ZEKEY-BEAR, URI-POO, I REALLY MISSED YOU!" She yells in our ears "God Tris, I´m going to become deaf" I said and she laughs. We separate and I realize that she is taller but not much because she barely reaches my chin. She sees mum and hugs her. They whisper between them and then we go to the car. When we enter she starts talking about the college, her friends, the classes and she sounds really excited. I fall asleep thinking about how much I love her.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter One. I need to know if you liked it and what are your opinions. So REVIEW! LOVE YOU DAUNTLESS CUPCAKES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Today I feel creative. To answer your question maggiecousin she meets Four in this chapter. This is chapter two. ENJOY IT PANSYCAKES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Divergent, but sadly I don't.**

Tris POV:

When we arrive home I help my brothers with my suitcases but they just don't want me to. They still think I am the fragile and tiny girl that I used to be. I enter home and immediately go to my room. I take a long and warm shower. When I go out I put in my pajamas and I go down. My mom is eating dinner in the dining room and my brothers in the living room. I grab a plate and some Mac´ n Cheese **(A/N: Did I write it right? Remember I am Mexican) **my mom made. I sit down on the couch between my brothers. "Nervous for tomorrow Trissy?" Zeke asks looking at me "Not really" I answer but the truth is that I am a little bit scared. "We will introduce you our friends" Uri says "How many do you have? Three? Two?" I ask faking surprise. Both sent me a death glare. "Just kidding" I said in response and stand up. I go to the kitchen and put my plate into the sink. I kiss my mom in the top of her head. "Good night" I say when I pass through the living room. "You too" They say in unison. I go upstairs and brush my teeth. I go into the bed and I immediately fall asleep.

I wake up when I feel a wave of cold liquid covering my body. I open my eyes and I see Zeke and Uriah rolling in the floor laughing. I kick their stomach and they groan and stop laughing. I laugh and go to the bathroom. I go into the shower and I wash my hair and then my body. When I go out I realize I didn't bring any clothes with me so I just put a towel around me and step out. Luckily Uriah and Zeke leaved. I grab black panties, black bra, black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved tight shirt, and favorite owl necklace and black boots. I put black eyeliner, mascara and pink lip-gloss. I just brush my hair. I go downstairs and go to the kitchen. I eat cereals and orange juice. I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I kiss my mom's cheek and go wait my brothers outside the house. They FINALLY come out and we get into Zeke´s Jeep. I put the radio and look through the window. After 5 minutes we arrive to school an d we get out. Oh God, I don't know what is going to happen next.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter Two. What do you think? I feel proud of it but I need to know your opinions LOVE YOU DAUNTLESS CUPCAKES**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! I think I´ll post two chapters each day this weekend but I need your support. I said Tris would meet Four in the last chapter but she will do it in this chapter. ENJOY IT PANSYCAKES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent**

FOUR´S POV: **(A/N: I'm sure you weren't expecting that)**

My alarm wakes me up. Today's first day of school. I stand up and get into the shower. I remember Zeke said that he will introduce us his sister today. I just hope she is a good a girl and not a slut like Nita or Molly. **(A/N: I want Lauren to be a good person here) **I wonder ifshe looks like him. Maybe a little but, who knows? I go out and put black jeans, a dark blue shirt and my black vans. I go down and take a Pop-Tart. I head to my motorcycle and drive to school. When I arrive I head to administration´s office and they give my schedule and number locker. I go to my locker and I see a small and blonde girl next to my locker, she is putting her books in her locker. "It looks like we are neighbors" I say and she looks at me. I realize she has blue-grey eyes, a large nose and small and full lips. _She is beautiful _I think to myself. I know I just met her but I think she is really pretty. "Yeah, I am Tris" She says offering me her hand. I shake it and say "I am Four" She doesn't comment anything. "Well, see you around Four" She says and smiles. She walks in my opposite direction to the girl´s bathroom and I go to my Social Science class. I sit down next to Will. Two minutes later Christina (Will´s crush) enters with Tris next to her. They sit down across from us and Chris says "Tris this is Four and this is Will". "Hi" She says and we say hi too. Then Mrs. Reyes enters and starts with class. After that I head to English. Nothing interesting happens and I have no friends in that class so it's boring. I go to Math. Recognize Tris at the back of the room so I sit next to her. She sees me and smiles, I smile back and then Mr. Kang enters and starts with the class. The bell rings and I go out and head to lunch. I sit at my usual table with my friends between Zeke and Uriah, but right now Uriah is missing. We talk about a few things when 2 persons enter running in the cafeteria, one chasing the other. I try to recognize the persons and one is…Tris? And the other is…Uriah? Huh? Uri is chasing Tris "URIAH PEDRAD STOP CHASING ME OR I WILL TELL MARLENE…!" But Uriah covers her mouth and he starts chasing her around. After a few moments she comes running to our table and hides under it curled into a ball. "Tris, Uri is gone" Zeke says rolling his eyes. She goes out and sits between me and Zeke. _Why Zeke knows her?_ I ask myself. I think he sees our confused faces because he stands up in the table and yells "HEY PEOPLE!,THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER TRIS." Zeke says and I just stay there wide-eyed.

**A/N: YAY! She finally met Four. What do you think? LOVE YOU CUPCAKES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola! I'm back you like it or not. Chapter FOUR. YAY! Enjoy it Pansycakes. I just discovered that "POV" means "Point of View" I didn't know. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent :´(**

TRIS POV:

After Zeke introduces me all the cafeteria starts screaming and clapping. A few moments later they stop and everything goes back to normal.

"So Tris, I´ll introduce you the gang" Chris says standing up **(A/N: I don't want to put descriptions so I´ll let you imagine them like you want) **"This is Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn who is Shauna´s little sister and I think you know the rest" With that she sits down and starts talking to Will. I turn to Zeke and ask him "So Shauna is the girl you´ve talking about?" He looks at me and blushes "Maybe" He whispers. "Tris" Marlene says "Yeah?" I ask looking up "Why was Uri chasing you?" she asks really curious. "Well, I have to pass through the boy's bathroom to come here so I was walking and heard two boys talking about girls so I stopped walking. One boy was Uri and he was talking about his crush. I heard who he liked and in that moment he went out and he saw me. So I told him that I was going to tell her. Then he started chasing me and I ended up here." I say like I was talking about the weather. "So, who is his crush?" Lynn asks. "A girl" Uriah says. I didn´t realize he was behind me. He sits down between me and four and he passes me a sandwich and a piece of cake "Thanks" I say "You´re welcome. We start talking about a few things when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around a see a boy around my age "Are you Tris?" He asks "Yeah, Do I know you?" I ask him "Yes but I think you don't remember me" he answers "Oh, Who are you?" I ask "My name is Caleb, Caleb Prior"

**A/N: What do you think? I know its short but it's really good. LOVE YA CUPCAKES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't been updating but I was really busy. Also I got a review saying that if Tris went to college then why is she at school. I'm SO SORRY If I confused you. It's just that here in Mexico college means the same that school so I'm sorry but what I wanted to say is that she went to a fancy SCHOOL in England for a year and now she is going to study in Chicago. Also someone asked me is Caleb was her biological brother. You will out that eventually. ENJOY IT PANSYCAKES! : (**

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT **

**TRIS POV:**

I really don't remember the Priors.

"Well, bye Tris. See you around" Caleb says

"See you" I answer back. He walks away and I turn to Zeke "Do you remember the Priors?" I ask him.

"A little bit" He answers and the bell rings. I go to my locker and put the books I don't need and take the ones I need. I go to art and I am so happy because all my new friends and my brothers have that class so when I arrive I sit with them, between my brothers and then the teacher enters.

"My name is Tori; I am going to be your new teacher. In art we are going to draw and also we are going to learn music so that means you are going to sing and play instruments" she says. I smirk at this because I am a good singer. "I want you to do a battle with the people sitting in your table, Girls VS. Boys. You can use the karaoke machine or the instruments" she explains and all the boys stand up and go the other side of the room to practice.

"Tris is singing" Marlene says and the others nod in agreement

"Why me?" I ask surprised

"Because your brothers said that you are an amazing singer" Lynn answers

"Fine, I´ll do it" I say rolling my eyes

"What are we going to sing?" Chris asks

"I think Tris has to choose because she is going to sing more than us" Shauna says

"I think we should sing _Tip Toes _byJayme Dee" I say because it is one of my favorite songs. We don't practice very much. Tori starts calling the teams from the tables and then it is our turn. We take a microphone and the music starts playing:

ME:

Boy you came like a hurricane  
Knocked me down like a tidal wave

LYNN:

Didn't see you comin' so quick  
Look at you boy movin' so slick

MARLENE:

Always thought love was such a hoax  
Throwin' shoes at my radio (Why?)  
SHAUNA:

Silly love songs made me so sick  
Couldn't stand them now they all click  
CHRIS:

And the reason is this this this  
I feel like I'm about to fly  
_ME:_  
Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Ooh whoa oh ooah oh  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes  
LYNN:  
All my friends say I'm freakin' out  
They don't know what its all about (So!)

MARLENE:  
Got my girls up tell 'em all why (Hey girl!)  
Call the boys up tell 'em bye-bye (bye bye bye)

SHAUNA:  
I don't know what you did to me  
Its like a world with no gravity ('Cause)

CHRIS:  
Now you got me feelin' so high  
Feel like I'm about to fly  
ALL:  
Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Ooh whoa oh ooah oh  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes  
ME:  
Its a long way down so don't let me fall  
You got me feelin' ten feet tall  
Every kiss is like the fourth of July  
Feel like I'm about to fly  
LYNN:  
Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
SHAUNA:

Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
MARLENE:

Can't shake it so elevated

Ooh whoa oh ooah oh

CHRIS:

Take me any way the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you make me float  
Right up off my tip toes

We finish and all the classroom starts cheering. We go back to sit down and the boys start playing the music:

FOUR:

Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style

WILL:

Ooh pretty baby  
This world might have gone crazy  
The way you saved me,  
Who could blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile

ZEKE:

I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

URI:

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

ALL:  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic

FOUR:

Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style

ZEKE:

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back  
Keep it real to real in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle

URI:

I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

WILL:

You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it) 

FOUR:

Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
One of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

URI:

Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's  
Got me tripping out like the sixties 

ZEKE:

Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70's dream and an 80's best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic

FOUR:

You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic 

WILL:

Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

Everybody starts clapping and cheering. Then Tori stands up and yells "THE WINNERS ARE…"

**A/N: What do you think? The song of the boys was Classic by MKTO. LOVE YOU CUPCAKES**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! IM A BAD PERSON, I KNOW BUT I AM GOING TO WRITE A LOOOOOOOT OF CHAPTERS (IF I CAN) JUST FOR YOU. AGAIN SORRY! **

**ENJOY IT CUPCAKES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**TRIS POV:**

"So, I am going to announce the winners" Tori says "From table 1 are Katy, Liz and Camille. From table 2 are Carl. Mike and John and from table 3 are Tris, Chris, Lynn, Shauna and Marlene" She announces.

Oh god, I thought boys were going to win. I feel so happy.

"Class is over, see you guys" Tori says

We go out and I go to my locker.

"So, a group of girls just beat me" I will recognize that voice everywhere. Four

"Yes, you guys are a bunch of losers" I say and laugh

"What class do you have next?" He asks avoiding my comment

"Science" I answer

"Me too" He says and we go to the classroom. While we are walking I see that some girls are sending death glares, maybe because I am walking with Four. We arrive to the classroom and sit down at the end of the room. Then Mrs. Matthews enters and starts with the class. I really don't pay attention until she says

"You are going to do a project. You are going to choose a partner and I´ll check the project in two weeks" She says

"Partners?" Four asks me

"Sure" I say and smile. Then a girl is coming toward us. She is wearing a small crop top, short skirt and a loooot of makeup.

"Will you be my partner, Four?" She asks

"No" He answers and the bell rings

Finally the school is over and we go to the parking lot. I run to Zeke and jump in his back. He groans and I laugh. Four is coming toward us.

"Do you want me to go to your house?" He asks

"Sure" I answer

Zeke puts me down and ask Four:

"See you at five?" I ask

"Sure" He answers and goes to his car

"Why is he going to our house?" Uri asks a little serious and angry

"Why do you ask?" I ask him

"Cause I want to know" He says

"We have a project" I explain him

"Oh" He says

"What were you thinking?" I ask curious

"I know" Zeke says "He was thinking that you liked Four and Four liked you so…" He wiggles his eyebrows

"Damnit Boys!" I yell and go inside our car

_The perks of having older brothers _I think

**A/N: I liked it. REVIEW! LOVE YOU PANSYCAKES.!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello pansycakes! Its me. Don't hate me. I was busy. Im not sure if I am going to update this weekend because I have to study. : ( Well, ENJOY IT CUPCAKES!**

**Disclaimer: I am just a Mexican fangirl, not the Amazing VR.**

**TRIS POV**

We arrive home and I find a note in the dining table:

_Dear Boys and Girl:_

_Ill be out during 3 weeks to work. Ill go to Mexico then I´ll go to California and then to Canada. You know where the money is. Please be good persons! I´ll call every night. _

_Dear Uri and Zeke:_

_DON'T do any party! DON'T bring girls to the house! I am too young to be a grandma. Please be good persons._

_Dear Tris:_

_I trust you. Take of yourself and take care of your brothers. DON'T let your brothers burn the house. And NO BOYS in your room._

_LOVE YOU GUYS. MOMMY XOXO_

I give the note to my brothers and they look sad cause they know they can´t do any party.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Zeke asks

"I can cook something" I say

"Do you need help?" Uri asks

"Nope" I answer

I go to the kitchen and wash my hands. I´ll cook French fries and chicken

-TIME SKIP-

We are sitting in the dining table, we just finished eating.

"That was delicious Tris!" Uri says

"Thanks" I answer "You guys have to wash the dishes" I say standing up

They groan.

"Sorry Trissy, but my beautiful and soft hands aren't made to wash dishes" Zeke says

I laugh

"Mine either" Uri says

"Sorry, but I cook you wash" I go to my room and look at the clock. 5:05, Four is going to arrive soon. I realize that I love his eyes. They are dark blue, they are deep, and they are beautiful. I would look at them my whole life. My thoughts are interrupted when someone knocks the door. I can hear someone opens the door.

"Hey Four" Zeke says

"Hey, why do you have water on your clothes?" He asks

"I was washing dishes" Zeke says

"You are washing dishes? That's odd" Four answers

I go downstairs

"Hey Four" I greet him

"Hey Tris" He says

"Give me a second" I tell him and go to the kitchen.

I can't believe what I am seeing.

**A/N: Hahaha! Ill update soon.**

**LOVE YA CUPCAKES.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I´m back. ENJOY IT PANSY CAKES!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were the amazing VR, I would own the best trilogy in the world, but sadly I am just a fangirl.**

**TRIS POV**

OH MY GOD! There is water in the entire kitchen floor. There are broken dishes everywhere and the sink is full of water.

"EZEKIEL AND URIAH PEDRAD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" I yell and then Four, Zeke and Uri come to the kitchen.

"Well, it´s Zeke´s fault" Uri says

"It is not my fault, it is Uriah´s fault" Zeke says

"What happened?" Four asks

"Well, when Tris went to her room. We came here to wash dishes and after a few minutes we started to throw dishes to each other because Zeke said that I didn't know how to wash dishes. We forgot to close the tap and here we are" Uri says.

"Do you think you can clean this?" I ask

"Yeah" Both of them say

I go out of the kitchen and Four follows me.

"Do you want to do the project in my room?" I ask him

"Sure" He says

We go upstairs and I put my laptop in my bed.

"What is this project about?" I ask him

"Well we have to do a presentation about cells and expose it in two weeks" He answers

"Fine, let's do it"

-TIME SKIP-

We finished the project and now we are sitting on the floor.

"So, what do you want to do know?" I ask him

"I want to know you Tris" He says

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I ask him smiling

"What do you do in your free time?" He asks

"I like reading, listening to music, and also playing the piano or the guitar" I answer

"Really?" He asks interested

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask him

"Well, I like reading too, I like playing videogames and drawing" He answers

"Great" I answer. I really like knowing more about him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks

"Sure" I say smiling

"Did Mrs. Pedrad adopt you or something?" He asks. I usually don't answer this questions cause I like to think that they are my biological family, that I really belong here but I feel that I can trust him.

"No, she didn't. My biological parents left me in the front door. I was a baby. My real parents wanted a girl so they kept me. I think that my real parents are not the ones who brought me to this world because I feel that my real parents are the ones who raised me. But thanks to my biological parents I am here." I answer

"Oh, do you know who you are your biological parents?" He asks

"No, I don't want to" I answer

"Well, in my opinion it makes sense" He says

"Really?" I ask him

"Really" He answers.

I smile to him and he smiles back. I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and open the door. Zeke is holding a phone.

"Mom wants to talk to you" He says and I take the phone

M: Hey sweetie! How was the first day?

T: Amazing mom! I miss you

M: Me too but I'm going to come soon

T: I know but we need you here.

M: *sighs* I know that, I´m sorry honey.

T: Don't worry we´ll be fine. Did you talk to the boys?

M: Just with Zeke. Can I talk to Uri?

T: Sure. Love you Mom.

M: Love you Tris

I knock in Uriah´s door and he comes out

"It´s mom, she wants to talk to you"

"What did I do?" He asks worried

"I don't know" I give him the phone and go back to my room. Four it´s looking at the photos that I have on my wall. He turns to me and smiles. I smile back.

"Is that you?" He asks pointing to the photo where Dad is carrying me on his back. I feel a knot in my stomach when I think of dad.

"Yeah, I was five. It was a week before Dad…" I feel my eyes full of tears. I rub my eyes with my wrists "Sorry" I whisper

"It is okay" He says

"I miss him so much" I say

"Who do you miss so much?" Zeke asks. I turn around and see him next to my door. He looks concerned.

"Dad" I feel my voice shaking.

"Hey, come here" He opens his arms and I run to them. I don't care if Four is watching.

"Family hug!" Uriah screams and joins the hug. We separate and I smile. I turn to Four.

"Sorry" I say

He smiles "Don't worry" He looks at his phone "I have to go, see you guys" He goes downstairs and I follow him.

"See you Four" I say

"Bye Tris" He says and he goes out.

I go to my room and lay in my bed. I look at my phone and I realize I have one message from Chrissy.

**(A/N: Chris is italic and Tris normal)**

_Hello Trissy Poo!_

Hey Chris: P

_Sleepover at my place. JUST GIRLS_

Be there in fifteen

_See you_

Bye

I put my clothes and woman stuff in a bag.

"ZEKE!" I yell

He comes running and asks

"What?" He asks

"I'm going to sleep at Christina´s" I say "Can you take me there?" I ask him

"Sure" He says

We get inside the car and he takes me to Christina´s house.

"Thank you Zeke- bear"

"Good night Trissy Poo"

I go out the car and knock on Chris door. She opens the door and hugs me.

"We are going to have a lot of fun"

**A/N: This was a big chapter! LoVE YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:So I know I haven't updated for a LOOONG time and I m so sorry for that. Also I wanted to know if any of you like the hunger games. Again I'm SOOOOOO sorry but I am back so...**

**Disclaimer: You know who I am and what I own**

Tris Pov

"We are going to have a lot of fun" Chris says and I enter to her house. The walls are painted dark red and yellow. Ugly combination. Next to the stairs there's a clock that says its 7:00.

"Let's go to my room" She says and I follow her, we go upstairs and I can hear people laughing and I also can smell them scent of perfume and hair products. We walk through some hallways until we reach a light pink door with the word "Christina" written in brown, she opens the door and I can hear music I didn't hear downstairs. Marlene and Shauna are laying on the purple bed and Lynn is sitting on the floor eating some popcorn.

"Hey, Tris is here" Chris announces "If you want to change, there is the bathroom"

"Thanks" I say and I enter the bathroom. Over the sink there are lipsticks, perfume bottles and other female products that I didn't know existed. I undress and put on my purple pajamas and white slippers. I go out and put my bag in the corner of Christina's room.

"What do we do now?" Lynn asks

Marlene and Shauna look at each other and scream

"TRUTH OR DARE"

**A/N: Short I know but I wanted to give you guys something. REVIEW AND FAVORITE. Who loves the Hunger Games? And if you do What team are you (PEETA OR GALE? Leave some ideas for truths or for dares and Can you tell me what is OCC? IM BACK PANSYCAKES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Pansycakes! So , I'm going to be writing the next chapters in my iPad because my computer is broken :( This is the T or D chapter so the credit goes to the person that suggested dares. Read the AN in the bottom if you read mockingjay and you loved THG.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even this iPad. My mom does.**

TRIS POV

"What do we do now?" Lynn asks

Marlene and Shauna look at each other and scream

"TRUTH OR DARE"

"I'll to first since I'm the coolest person in this room" Lynn says. I have noticed that Lynn is not the type of girl that goes shopping, that wears makeup, skirts, dresses and heels, and I actually like that because I'm not that type of girl either.

"Dear sister, Truth or Dare?" Lynn asks

Shauna puts her finger in her chin and I don't blame her for thinking of her answer because I'm sure Lynn can be capable of anything.

"Dare" She answers sure of herself

"I dare you to call someone and tell them how much you love them BUT I choose the person and you have to put them on speaker" Lynn says.

"What if I don't want to do the dare?" Shauna asks her sister.

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing" Lynn says

Shauna sighs but agrees to do the dare.

Lynn takes out her phone and starts to look trough her contacts, her eyes widen and she gives her sister a creepy smile while hands her the phone.

Shauna's eyes widen too and puts the phone on speaker.

"What do you want Lynn?" My big brother's voice asks and he sounds like he was sleeping. This moment must be important in his life because I know he has a BIG crush on Lynn's big sister.

"Actually, this is Shauna" she says and she blushes

"Oh, hey Shauna, What's up?" He says and I notice how he turns happier.

"Nothing, really. I just called to say that I...I..." Shauna says with a shaking voice

"It can't be that bad, tell me" Zeke says and I can tell he is smiling

"Okay, so I called you to tell you that I have a crush on you" She says and waits for his answer while biting his lip.

"Oh yeah, well, wait a minute please." He says nervously

"Sure" Shauna responds

Then my phone rings. I take it and see that Zeke is calling.

"It's Zeke" I say to the girls

"Put it on speaker" Marlene says and I do that

"What's up?" I ask him innocently trying to hold back my laughter

"Do you remember Shauna?"

"Of course I do, that's all you've talking since I arrived here" I say and notice how Shauna blushes

"That's not true! Well, maybe . That's not the point, the point is that she called saying she had a crush on me" he says and he is still nervous.

"And?" I ask

"I called you because you are with her and I don't know if it is just a stupid dare or if she really likes me" He says

I look at Shauna and she nods before mouthing "it's true"

"Well Zeke, I'm sorry I have to tell you that she really has a crush on you" I tell him simply with no emotion.

"I knew it was a dare... WAIT, WHAT? SO IS IT TRUE?" He asks

"Yep"I answer still emotionless

"Shauna? Are you still there?" He asks trough Lynn's phone

"Here I am" she says

" I'm going to Christina's house" he says

A/N: What do you think? I totally ship Sheke, it's one of my favorites couples in Divergent. Maybe I will update two times today. MAYBE.I'm trying to make the chapters longer and to go slower. I swear I'm trying but it's not easy.

SPOILER MOCKINGJAY IF YOU KEEP READING! I asked if someone liked The Hunger Games because I read a fanfic the other day about how Katniss decides to have kids with Peeta. It is called "Worse Games to Play" and it is totally awesome. I don't own it. All the credits to the author. You should really check it out. I loved it. LOVE YOU PANSYCAKES! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So yeah, here I am. thanks for telling me what OCC is. I'll give you another chapter because I want to and because I didn't update during a long time. QUESTION: what would you think if I pair up Lynn and Eric? **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not VR so I own nothing :(**

Tris

"Shauna? Are you still there?" He asks trough Lynn's phone

"Here I am" she says

" I'm going to Christina's house" he says

Shauna and I hang up.

"Wow! I can't believe that just happened" Chris says while eating popcorn

"Me either" Marlene replies and sighs. She lays on the bed. I just sit on the floor. I still don't feel comfortable around this girls, I like them but they are not by best friends yet.

In London I made a friend. Her name was Susan and she was really nice and acted like a girl. Not like likes to go shopping,to talk about boys, to wear dresses, heels and

makeup. Not Susan. When I say Susan acted like a girl, I mean she had manners, she sat properly and never acted in a rude way. I loved her British accent and I tried to talk like her but I gave up and talked like I usually do. I hope this girls can become my best friends because I really like them.

"Why are you so quiet, Tris?" Christina asks

"Um, I don't know, I'm just thinking" I answer simply and shrug my shoulders

"Thinking? In a boy? Who?" She asks again and I can't help but chuckle

"I'm not thinking in boys" I tell her with a small smile

"Sure" She says and rolls her eyes

I look and Shauna and see that she is really nervous.

"Are you okay, Shauna?" I ask her

"Yeah, just nervous" she answers me

"Why? He is just a silly boy, he is not going to eat you"Lynn says

"Hey, that silly boy is my brother" I say turning to Her

"And? He is silly, you know that, just as his brother" Lynn says looking at me

"Hey!" Marlene and I say at the same time

"Looks like Mar has a crush on Uri" Chris says while making a heart with her hands

"No, I don't " She answers but her cheeks are a bright red, just like tomatoes.

"Yes, you do" Lynn says while rolling her eyes "It is so obvious that you like him and he likes you"

"That's not true"

I can't take it anymore

"Yes, it is" I say frustrated " It's so obvious that Zeke likes and that Uri likes Marlene. Let's just admit that girls. When I was in London they used to call me and one day, when they called, they asked me how they should ask out a girl. Three days after that they called again and confessed they had a crush. When I came back they told me who they had a crush on" I say

"Let me guess, that were Marlene and Shauna" Chris says while tapping her chin with her finger her.

I nod and see how Shauna and Marlene blush (again).

There is a knock in the door and Chris goes to open it. Her mom enters. Christina's mom is tall, a little bit taller than her daughter, she has black hair and it reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are brown just like her skin.

"There are four boys waiting outside" she says simply and walks away,to her room, I think.

We put on our jackets and go down. When we go outside I can feel the fresh air in my skin. The wind blows trough the trees and are a lot of stars shining in the dark sky. The moon looks like a banana and it shines a lot.

I look around and see Zeke, Uri, Four and Will. I'm surprised when I see Four but at the same time I feel happier and I don't know why.

"Do you want to talk?" Zeke asks Shauna gesturing to tune trees behind Christina's house.

"Sure" She answers shyly. It is the first time that I see her shy, because all the time she is laughing, smiling or talking.

That walk away and I go with Uri.

"Hey" he says and puts an arm around my shoulder

"Do you love me?" I ask like I used to do when we were little.

"Of course" He says and frowns. He knows something is going on.

"So you won't be mad at me, right?" I ask him innocently

"What did you do?" He asks and his eyes widen "You didn't eat my Pop-tarts, did you?"

I laugh a little "Of course I didn't but I told Mar about your crush on her" I say shrugging my shoulders.

Then he explodes.

"YOU DID WHAT? TRIS PEDRAD, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" He yells

"Why don't you yell a little bit louder? I think they didn't hear you in China" I whisper-yell to him

"What did she say?"

" She looked surprised but then she kinda admitted she had a crush on you" I tell him

"Really?" He asks with hope in his eyes

"Yep, go and to talk to her" I pat him on the shoulder

" Let's finish this"he says and goes with Mar. I see that he asks her something, she agrees and they go to walk near the trees.

I guess tonight they are getting a girlfriend.

A/N: Here it is! Love you cupcakes! Review!


	13. AN

A**A/N: Hey my amazing readers! Im sorry, but this is not an update WAIT! Keep reading please, what is the scariest movie you have watched? I really need your answers to do write next chapter. I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONG! Fangirl promise (Those are impossible to break) Thank you and please answer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that suggested a scary movie! Here is another chapter. If you like The Hunger Games, please check my new story: Lost Again. It is a Post-Mocking jay one. WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF I PAIR UP LYNN AND ERIC? Please answer. NEW CHAPTER FOR TRIS PEDRAD! ENJOY PANSYCAKES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And, I'm serious, ANYTHING! :(**

**Tris POV**

I guess tonight they are getting a girlfriend.

I know these two girls will be good for them. They need a lot of sanity in their lives. This is a very important night for them; I know they have been waiting for this since they first called trough Skype.

"TRIS! Come here!" Chris yells from her front door. I walk towards her when I notice Four is already there.

"What?" I ask her and look into her brown eyes; those eyes are full of excitement which scares me.

"We are going to watch a horror movie" She answers me. I know this is only an excuse to cuddle with Will, but I will allow that just because she really likes him.

"Wait, are you sure you can handle it?" Four says. I roll my eyes at him and groan. Girls can be as tough as boys; I hate when people think we can´t.

"Why wouldn´t we?" I ask him with my jaw clenched.

"Ok, but if you scare you will have to go out with me" He whispers, so I am the only one that heard him. I can't help but laugh at this, why would he want to go out with me?

"Fine, I am sure I can do this" I say and get inside Christina's house, him following me and Lynn close behind.

I sit on the big white sofa and Four goes to check the movies that are near the TV. I think Will and Christina went to get some drinks and popcorn. Four looks at me and smiles evilly at me, while he shows me the movie we are watching: "Silent House".

When I first watched the movie, I promised myself I wouldn't watch it again. I think it was just TOO scary.

I shrug my shoulders and look away, hoping he wouldn't notice the scare in my eyes. He stands up and sits next to me while the movie starts.

"Stupid movie" Lynn says and sits in the floor, legs crossed. She takes out her phone and gets into Facebook. She won't be paying attention.

Chris and Will enter the living room carrying some popcorn and sodas.

"What are we watching?" Christina asks me quietly. She eats some popcorn and I do too.

"Silent House" I say, fear is all over her eyes but she says nothing.

We keep watching the movie. I scare myself every minute and then it happens. I can't take it anymore, I burry my face in Four´s chest trying to calm my heart. Of course Four isn't helping, he just keeps my heart beating way too fast.

"Scared?" He asks, I can feel he is smiling.

"Yes" I blurt out "Happy?"I ask him, angry because I feel weak. I hate this feeling.

"You owe me a date, you know" He says, ignoring my question.

"I know" I sigh and burry deeper in his chest.

My eyes are getting heavier, very heavy. I need to close them completely. Yeah, I´ll do that

**TIME SKIP**

I can feel something warm under my cheek. It is raising and falling too. It is Four´s chest. I look around and realize it´s still dark, maybe its 4:00AM. Christina and Will are next to us, hugging while sleeping. Four is lying in the sofa and I am on top of him. I blush deeply. This cannot be happening.

I look around the room again. Zeke and Shauna are in the other couch, sleeping too. Mar and Uri are in the floor. Mar on top of him, her cheek in his chest as well. Lynn is in the floor too, she is sleeping in a rare position and she is snoring. Loud.

I sit, trying not to wake up Four. I look at my phone; it says it is 4:15 AM. I take a few pictures of everyone sleeping with everyone. I will use them as blackmail later, especially for Christina.

I stand up.

"WAKE UP, GUYS!" I yell. Everyone starts waking up slowly. When Christina realizes how she was sleeping and with who she was sleeping she blushes and apologizes quickly.

"We have school tomorrow right?" Uri asks

"Of course we do" Zeke answers and rubs his sleepy eyes.

"GIRLS TO MY ROOM! Boys sleep here" Christina says and goes upstairs. Many of them start complaining but obey. They can't argue with Chris.

We go upstairs and I immediately lay down on the bed. I don't care it is Christina´s bed. I´m too tired.

**TIME SKIP**

It has been a week since Christina's sleep-over. Today is the day I have feared all week.

Today is my date with Four.

**A/N: YAY! A little bit of Fourtris. This was a long chapter. I swear I try to make them longer.**

**CHECK MY HUNGER GAMES STORY: LOST AGAIN! Review! LOVE YOU CUPCAKES!**


End file.
